Sonic black knight sonadow
by ShadowinHedgehog
Summary: Sonic returns from Camelot and sees Shadow and stuff happens. I suck at summaries. Just read the story please. Better then i described. WARNING! Contains Yaoi! Contains Sonadow! SonicXShadow


hi! Shadowin here!!! Ok, i wrote this for a contest on Deviantart a long time ago that was never judged cause only i think 2 of us submited a story. I like this story so much though i'm gonna finally upload it here. lol.

Disclaimer: I don not own Any characters mentioned in this story. I also do not own Sonic and the black night(unless you count the copy of the game i own that i can't find T_T I beat it in like 2 days though lol)

I'd finally returned from Camelot. I'll miss the adventure, but all adventures end one day. Amy claimed I forgot our date but I don't even remember agreeing to it

I was sitting at home thinking about Lancelot. I don't even remember how I got to thinking about him. I was thinkingabout how much he's like shadow, always looking for a fight, not the talkitive one but sensible when it comes to stopping someone.

Lancelot also was tricked to work along side an enemy

not knowing it just like Eggman had done to Shadow many times.

God Lancelot looked hot in that armor. wait, Where did that come from? That's so not true!

Lancelot and Shadow arn't that different when you think about. I'll never see Lancelot again but I still have Shadow. I fell in love with Lancelot, he look hot with and without his armor. wait, I never saw him without his armor.

So because in fell in love with Lancelot... I must have fallen for Shadow too. It makes sense i guess...

I'd been back for a week and have only seen Amy and Tails so far. I

really want to see shadow... I was walking down, Downtown Ring lake when I heard a voice.

"So, you did return. I thought it was just Amy convincing herself." I turned around and saw him.

"Last I checked I was back! I said"....

"What Kind of crazy adventure you gonna make up this time?" He asked.

"I'm not making them up Shadow." I said.

"There's no way Some girl in a book can suddenly bring you into it! shadow said.

"But!"

"It's the same thing only a different book isn't it...." Shadow sighed.

"I got sucked into the story of King Author!" I said.

"And like last time I'm apparently not in it right?" Shadow said.

"One, Wrong." I said. I grabbed the book which keep in a backpack with me all the time and tossed it to him which I then regretted. I Haven't read since the book was changed. How much of my thoughts are in there. Crap...

"Sonic and The Black knight. huh." Shadow said reading the cover." Ill have so read this. You Can have it back tomorrow." Shadow said Then vanished. It might have been me, but I swear something or someone muttered." My King."

The next day Shadow appeared at my house around one pm with the book.

"Interesting book" Shadow said.

"yeah?" I asked." I could show you the other one." I said.

"Another time." Shadow said dropping the book onto the table." you had some odd thoughts through out the book though." Shadow added. I blushed." Did I make a good Lancelot? " He asked.

"yeah." said.

"I'm disappointed. It said nothing about me stalking you, and I very well

remember doing) So." Shadow said

"Wha,what?" I said taking a step back.

"You weren't the only one brought there. I'm not sure on how I got there though. It was easy to pass as Lancelot though. He's to much like me." Shadow said.

"you must have..." I was cutoff when shadow pinned me to the wall by my neak.. "Sha,

Shadow!" I grinned.

"Is the Knight of the wind, scared?" Shadow asked.

"I, ne, never get scared." I Studderd.

"Sure you don't." shadow said. He ran his free hand down my cheek. Almost like he was petting me.

"Shadow! what are you doing!" I yelled.

"Petting you. He said.

"why?"

He shrugged and grabbed my chin.

"Let go of... " 'I was cut off when his lips pressed to mine. I gasped.

Shadow pulled apart and looked at me. He smirked and let go of my neak. I rubbed my neak trying to get ridof the pain.

"so." Shadow said.

"I hate you..." I mumbled.

"No you don't."

"I didn't want my first kiss to be forced."

"Did you kiss back?"

"No."

"Then technically you still have it. You have mine too though." shadow said. I blushed.

I leaned up into Shadow and connected our Lips. I closed my eyes and pressed harder trying to get a reaction from shadow and I soon did.

I pulled apart and smiled.

"I love you. I said. Sadow was silent for a moment.

"I love you too." Shadow smiled.

I ran to the bookshelf and, then ran back putting the 'sonic and secret rings' Book in his hands and smiled.

"Alright, I'll read it." He chuckled and walked to the door." By the way, I lied earlyer.I was never Lancelot." He turning around and looked at me.

I frowned.

"evil Hedgehog." I said.

He smiled. "Love ya sonic."

"Love you too." I smiled and he turned around and Left.


End file.
